Chrysler HEMI 300C SRT-8
The Chrysler HEMI 300C SRT-8 was unveiled as early as 2004 in Pebble Beach, CA and is part of Chrysler's 300C series. In 2007 the 300C an extra spoiler was integrated on the rear side so that the downforce could be increased by 39 percent without any increase in drag. Editions Red Juggernaut The "Red Juggernaut" was released on August 16th, 2012, for Top-Up and was the first Chrysler to appear in Need for Speed: World. The car features race-tuned performance parts, 2-star Skill Mods and aftermarket parts. The "Red Juggernaut" was made available in the Car Dealer on January 10th, 2013, for a limited time. This edition is also known for being the last car using the old Tier system. Blue The "Blue" edition was released on October 4th, 2012. The car comes pre-equipped with street-tuned parts. Blue Juggernaut The "Blue Juggernaut" edition was released on November 20th, 2012, for a limited time. The car comes pre-equipped with race-tuned performance parts, 2-star Skill Mods and aftermarket parts. The bodykit on the car changes it from a 4-door to a 2-door making it a very unique kit and the only 4-door car to have a 2-door counterpart. White The "White" edition was released on January 2nd, 2015 as the first IGC Weekend Special of 2015. The car does not come pre-equipped with any performance parts, aftermarket parts or Skill Mods. On June 6th, 2015, the price of the "White" edition was lowered from as part of the End of the World event. Overall Performance The Chrysler HEMI 300C SRT-8 has a stock top speed of 255 km/h (158 mph) which is very high for Class D cars and very close to the average stock top speed for Class C cars. The acceleration the 300C has is strong but its nitrous output very weak. The handling is poor as it tends to oversteer a lot on lower speed but understeer on higher speeds which makes the steering very heavy, which may not be good for tracks with tight corners in it. For Team Escape and Pursuit Outrun this car can perform well. Due to its heavy weight that the 300C has makes it able for going through roadblocks fairly easy. It can also take head-on collisions with traffic and heavy police units such as rhinos very well. However, dodging them may be a difficult thing to do due to its poor handling. Dealer Information Aftermarket Details Skill Mod Details Visual Customization Bodykits Spoilers Hoods Appearances Title NFSC.jpg Title NFSCO.jpg Title NFSUC.jpg Gallery CarRelease Chrysler HEMI 300C SRT-8 Blue 2.jpg|Blue CarRelease Chrysler HEMI 300C SRT-8 Blue 3.jpg CarRelease Chrysler HEMI 300C SRT-8 Blue 4.jpg CarRelease Chrysler HEMI 300C SRT-8 Blue 5.jpg CarRelease Chrysler HEMI 300C SRT-8 Blue Juggernaut.jpg|Blue Juggernaut CarRelease Chrysler HEMI 300C SRT-8 Blue Juggernaut 2.jpg CarRelease Chrysler HEMI 300C SRT-8 Blue Juggernaut 3.jpg CarRelease Chrysler HEMI 300C SRT-8 Blue Juggernaut 4.jpg CarRelease Chrysler HEMI 300C SRT-8 Blue Juggernaut 5.jpg CarRelease Chrysler HEMI 300C SRT-8 Blue Juggernaut 6.jpg CarRelease Chrysler HEMI 300C SRT-8 Red Juggernaut.jpg|Red Juggernaut CarRelease Chrysler HEMI 300C SRT-8 Red Juggernaut 2.jpg CarRelease Chrysler HEMI 300C SRT-8 Red Juggernaut 3.jpg CarRelease Chrysler HEMI 300C SRT-8 Red Juggernaut 4.jpg Category:Cars Category:RWD Cars Category:American Cars Category:Top-Up Cars Category:V8 powered Cars Category:Juggernaut Cars Category:Chrysler Category:SpeedBoost Category:Large Cars Category:Class C Category:Class B Category:400-499 Horsepower cars